1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a walking training apparatus and a walking training method by which a user trains to walk.
2. Description of Related Art
A walking training apparatus including display means disposed in front of a person who is being trained to walk (hereinafter referred to as a “walking trainee”), image capturing means for taking an image of the walking trainee from a viewpoint located above the walking trainee, and display control means for displaying a target landing point of a foot of the walking trainee together with the image of the walking trainee taken by the image capturing means on a display screen of the display means has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-204730).
Some walking trainees, such as patients having hemiplegia, tend to walk in a state where their bodies lean (i.e., incline) either to the left or to the right during walking trainings. However, the walking trainee himself/herself can hardly notice this left/right inclination of his/her body during the walking training. To cope with this, it is conceivable that, for example, an image of the walking trainee taken from a viewpoint located in front of or behind the walking trainee can be displayed on separately-provided display means so that the walking trainee can check the left/right inclination of his/her body. In such a case, however, the walking trainee has a troublesome task of checking the target landing point and the left/right inclination of his/her body in the different display means.